Day's Gone By: The Arthias Chronicle's
by QuietFever
Summary: This chronicles the journey of all the Arthias Rebels after their victory over Emperor Strife. Based off SCIII COTS Mode and is a re-written version of Zeroclaw791's What Ever Happened to the War God.
1. Prologue: A glimpse of the future

The classroom fell silent. The usual, incessant chattering that occupied the room had ceased, as all eyes fell upon the figure that stood dignified next to their teacher. The figure, a young woman of about twenty-five years of age, with long blonde hair which had two curls that ran down the sides, looked over the small classroom with a smile.

The room itself was small, but managed to fit the twenty or so students that gathered there. Four arched windows built into one of the walls lit the room while also providing a view of the grass field outside.

The students, young girls and boys, sat behind individual wooden desks. The desks had various books and documents stacked on top of one another.

The students seemed anxious or nervous, which confused her. She hadn't recalled doing anything that would cause such behaviour. Pushing it aside, she quickly glanced in the direction of the teacher, hoping to catch his eye.

The teacher, a spectacled man with spiked back beach blonde hair, was an old friend that she had met during her time as a soldier. In all honesty, she was just as surprised as everyone else when he had expressed his desire to become a teacher.

_"I'm sick of fighting. I want to do something that helps build rather than destroy"_

Though she regretted that he had decided to lay down his sword, she was pleased by his sincerity and, along with the rest of his comrades, supported his decision wholeheartedly. After that, she had seen very little of him; focusing on the relief and repair of the then Grandall Empire had provided her little time for personal visits, and his dedication as a teacher meant that their time tables rarely matched. On the rare occasions that they could meet it was never for very long, as something unexpected would always arise that would cause her to excuse herself.

Which was why she was pleasantly surprised when he had requested that he come to one of his classes as a guest. Though it was on one of the rarer days when she was absolutely free from any form of work, she willingly accepted the request, believing it a nice change of pace to see how he was as a teacher.

He must have sensed her, because he quickly glanced in her direction, gave a slight smile, then quickly returned his gaze to the class before speaking:

"Students, as you all may know, next week is the beginning of the Libertas festival. Established three years ago to commemorate the day when the Arthias Republic officially became a nation. In lieu of this, I decided that it would be beneficial for you to learn about why this festival had taken place and about the trials that it took for Arthias to become recognised as an Independent nation. And what better way to learn, then from one of the individuals that have had such a dramatic impact upon the Republic. Girls and boys, I would like to introduce to you Chancellor Abelia Schillfelt."

Abelia gave a nod, "It is a pleasure to meet you. Leraje has told me allot about you all and it would be my honour to answer any questions you have to the best of my ability."

The students who had been watching Abelia intently broke their silence, surprising her with an astounding amount of questions that overflowed with curiosity.

* * *

Leraje was unfazed by his students' behaviour. Abelia was essentially a legend amongst the Arthias Republic. Her relentless effort to restore the nation to its pre-war state had earned her the respect and admiration of all the people. When neighbouring and overseas nations attempted to take advantage of the weakened state of the country, she led the charge and repelled the invaders. It was her that also formed the various treaties with other countries, eventually establishing the Arthias Republic as a powerful, independent power. She was a hero to the people, and very few had the chance to meet with her, so it was only natural for the students to greedily grasp at this rare opportunity.

Leraje had to admit, Abelia was handling the situation rather well. The questions the students asked where varied; ranging from her time as chancellor, to her time as a cadet officer, to her relationships, favourite foods, and how she kept her complexion. Abelia answered the questions with relative ease (though, as Leraje noted, was perplexed by those pertaining to her appearance.)

He quietly stood by as the students continued their assault, taking it as a time where he could relax. He looked over the class. The students would have been children during the time of the Arthias Rebellions. They and their families would have received the brunt of Strife's cruelty. When Leraje had first started acting as their teacher, many of them where malnourished, illiterate, and sickly. This was why he continually thanked Abelia for her role in repairing the country. If she wasn't around, he wasn't sure that many of the students would be as alive and vibrant as they where today.

"So how do you know our teacher Chancellor Schillfelt?"

That question sparked some memories in Leraje. It had been a while since he last thought of it.

"Well, he and I met long ago, during the Mantis Wars."

"How did you meet?"

"A friend introduced me to him."

"A friend?"

"Yes, he was the commanding officer of Leraje's unit."

A shocked looked adorned the students faces and they sat there, dumbfounded, leaving Abelia in a state of confusion. Finally, one of the students spoke up.

"You mean..." began one

"...Mr. De'La..." said another

"...was a soldier?" finished the next

Abelia was perplexed; "Yes" she said calmly, "You mean you never knew?"

Leraje interjected for his students, who were still trying to process what they had been told, "I don't speak much about my involvement in the war. I didn't believe it to be necessary considering my change in occupation."

"I see" replied Abelia, she then looked at the class and a mischievous grin crept on her face, "well then" she cleared her throat and snapped the students out of their trance, "would you all like to hear of your teacher's involvement in the war? I have many, _'amusing'_, tales that I believe you would all adore."

The students immediately reacted, drowning out any chances for Leraje's protest to be heard. Abelia told them many things;

The time when Leraje lost his sword during a fight and attempted to defeat his opponent with a chicken drumstick he kept in his pocket.

The time when Leraje lost his glasses, walked into the women's tent, and got beaten up by Kanon who was in the middle of changing.

The time when Leraje lost a bet and had to run-off with Ailian's scythe, earning him several bruises and a harsh lecture.

The time when Leraje, Aeneas, and Meiga found Jinkai's secret liquor stash, got drunk, then got chased by an enraged Jinkai.

The time Leraje got into an argument with Luna regarding the necessity of cookies on a battlefield. Luna lost the argument.

"That is quite enough Abelia", Interrupted Leraje before she could speak of another one of his various exploits, much to the disappointment of his students, "It's almost time for the students lunch break"

"But Mr. De'La..." complained one of the boys, "We want to hear more"

"Yeah" agreed a girl, "We didn't know you were a hero of the war!"

A chorus of agreement rose itself up from amongst the students; pleading with Leraje to allow them to continue listening about his exploits. Exasperated, Leraje gave in to his students request;

"Fine" he said, earning gleeful looks from the students, "But I will chose the story and I will be the one to tell it, agreed?"

"Yes Mr. De'La!" the students said as one.

"Yes Mr. De'la !" joined in Abelia, who was now enjoying herself as much as the students.

Leraje put his thumb to his chin and adopted a thoughtful look. After a short time had passed he smiled and looked at all of his eager observers. He cleared his throat, and began his story.

* * *

_During the Mantis Wars, I was a soldier for the Halteese Republic._

_I was stationed at the capital, Epistema, alongside my friends Ailian and Kanon, it was our duty to protect the capital from the invading Grandall Army. However, we were completely unprepared for what happened. An unknown, invading force, later known as the Maletta Army, snatched the capital from right underneath us. _

_They assassinated the royal family and began to lay waste to the army. A few put down down their swords in surrender, hoping that their lives would be spared. Those were the ones that died first._

_Ailian, Kanon and I knew that it was only a matter of time before we joined them and Ailian refused to die quietly. Rallying the remaining troops, we fought back as hard as we could in a desperate bid to survive. _

_The pure white snow was stained black with blood that day, and many did not make it. Soon I found myself separated from Ailian and Kanon, surrounded by a small group of soldiers. I was fatigued and bleeding profusely, I could barely hold my blade as they began their assault. Honestly, I thought I was going to die that day. I should have died. _

_Then they appeared. _

_As the Malettan swords were about to strike me down, two shadows streaked pass me, and defeated my assailants. One wielded a long, black lance, the other, two elegant wave swords. Both of them bore the insignia of the Grandall Empire._

_ I thought they were going to kill me, take advantage of my weakened state. When the one wielding the lance turned and made his way towards me I feared for my life. Yet when he did not strike, I was perplexed, even more so when he began to speak;_

_"Are you one of the Halteese forces? I'm Aeneas and this is Riese, stay close, we're going to get the bastards that did this."_

_I was stunned. _

_Our enemies, the ones I would've struck down without a second thought, where protecting me. Even more so, they where saving as many soldiers as they could. Though the Grandall forces where far fewer in number, they cut through the tide of Malettan forces and stood defiant and victorious against the odds. _

_I was relieved, and overjoyed, to find that Ailian and Kanon had also survived the attack. I asked if they were saved in the same manner as I, which they were. Kanon was grateful, but Ailian was sceptical, unsure of what Grandall hoped to gain from saving them. She questioned General Girardot Argezas, and was surprised when it turned out the he wasn't in charge._

_"Ask our commander, he's the humane one."_

_Ailian was stunned, as was I, for humanity to be talked about, much less practiced, was unheard of during the time. I wondered who the commander was. It wasn't Aeneas or Riese, neither the samurai nor knight, nor Girardot himself. _

_Girardot jerked his thumb in the direction of a man who stood a fair bit aways from the rest of them. He strode over to us, purposeful and proud; he looked Ailian directly in the eye, no small feat considering her icy glare. And then he spoke, his words still ring as day in my head;_

_"How the hell do you people put up with this place? IT'S FREEZING IN HERE!"_

_And that was how I first came to know Gale Kaze, the war god of Arthias._

* * *

"That was a nice story" Abelia told Leraje as they watched the children play outside during the lunch break.

Leraje grinned, "I have to admit, it was nice reminiscing on the past."

"Indeed" replied Abelia. A young rose cheeked, girl left the group that was playing and made her way over to where Abelia and Leraje were sitting.

"um...excuse me Mr. De'La" she said

"What is it young one?" smiled Leraje

"You said that you knew a Gale Kaze, right?" she said shakily

"Yes, he was our friend" replied Abelia, perplexed by the inquiry.

Suddenly, the young girl started crying, the tears flowing down her cheeks like a stream. Stunned, Abelia attempted to comfort the girl, but she pulled away,

"Can you please tell me what happened to him?" she said in between sobs, "Everyone keeps telling me he is dead. But he can't be dead, he said he wouldn't die!"

Abelia pulled the girl closer to her and wrapped her arms around the crying girl. This time the young girl didn't resist. After a while Leraje asked her something;

"How do you know Gale, young one?"

The girls sat there in silence before speaking.

"He's my brother."

Abelia was shocked, "You mean...your Gale's..."

"...Little sister..." finished Leraje

The girl nodded. Abelia and Leraje shared a knowing look. A look filled with nostalgia, despair, pity, and empathy. It had been so long since they had last spoken of Gale, of his mysterious disappearance. Abelia stared at the young girl in her arms; she felt her tears, her warmth, and her sorrow. She gazed longingly into the sky;

_'Gale...where are you...'_


	2. Aftermath: Part 1

**I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR A MONTH?!**

* * *

Gale was confused. The last thing he could remember, he had defeated Strife and was running towards the front door of the burning citadel. He was near the door, keeping clear of the flames, and then...nothing. He had absolutely no recollection of the events that occurred after he reached the door.

Next thing he knew, he woke up in this comfortable cot, in what appeared to be the infirmary of Parousia Military Academy.

No, he was certain of it.

He had spent too much time in here as a cadet to not recognise it instantly; the creaky wooden door, the arched glass windows that gave a stunning view of the grassy training fields, the smell of overused antiseptic and medicinal herbs, the rickety rectangular cots (which were surprisingly comfortable), the large cupboard that housed all manner of medicine, and the cluttered desk where the doctor would sit and administer his strange an eccentric treatments. Gale was certain; this was the Infirmary at Parousia Military Academy. Someone had even been kind enough to place him in his favourite cot beside the windows, though the question remained as to whom.

_'Probably Aeneas or Riese...they're the only two who would bother making sure I was placed in this cot'_

Gale let out a long, heavy sigh. He was bored. He attempted too, once again, get out of his cot. Only to, yet again, fail miserably and fall flat on his back. He wondered why he wasn't able to muster the strength. It wasn't as if he hadn't been injured before. Far from it, he had sustained many injuries during his career as a soldier. Yet they had never prevented him from functioning normally.

'_Part of the reason people fear me I suppose'_

Unable to understand his current predicament, Gale sat up in the cot, thinking about what to do next. After some time had passed, Gale considered drifting off to sleep.

_'Not as if there is anything better do'_

The sound ofa door opening, followed by a subsequent gasp and the sound of a tray hitting the floor, put Gale's well thought out plan to rest. He turned his head towards the door and smiled at the familiar figure that stood there.

"Hey Eurydice, how's it going?"

The young woman with short blonde hair simply stared at him in response. Gale, confused, stared back at her. They looked at each other in silence; his emerald green eyes meeting her aqua blue ones. He didn't know what to expect. Eurydice had always been the quiet type. It was hard to tell what was going on through her head.

"...you...you're..." she began in her usual, soft spoken voice.

Gale leaned over in his cot, trying to hear what she was trying to say.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Gale went wide-eyed in surprise as Eurydice ran over to him and embraced him tightly. Unsure of what to do, he gently pat her back with his left hand. After some time had passed, and it seemed that Eurydice showed no sign of loosening her grip around his neck, Gale spoke up.

"Um...Eury?"

"hmm?"

"You're sort of...crushing me at the moment"

Realising what she had been doing, her face reddened and she quickly let go, apologising profusely in the process.

"It's fine", grinned Gale, "It was a nice change of pace seeing you act like that"

Eurydice suddenly found the floor rather interesting. It was then that Gale noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual red armour and chainmail. She was dressed in a simple red cotton shirt and brown leather pants. Her hair also seemed a bit longer, reaching just pass her shoulders. It was an interesting change.

"You've been out for a while now" she said, "All of us were worried. We thought you were never going to wake up. Of course I would be happy to see that you where okay"

A look of realization came across Gale's face. "Oh, Yeah, where are we anyhow?"

She looked back up to him and smiled. "Where at Parousia Military Academy"

_Called it. _"So why are we here exactly?"

Eurydice giggled, "I think it's quite obvious that you were pretty badly injured. Though it seems that you've healed quite well, you've been asleep for about a month"

"Well that makes sense. So I've been out for a month."

Gale paused

"A month..."

"Gale?"

**"I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR A MONTH?!"**

* * *

Aeneas was walking along one of the stone pathways that surrounded Parousia Military Academy. He had chosen to take the longest route; the one that led through the city, then the forest, past the stream, then back to the Academy. As he neared the end of his walk, traversing the hilly path towards the Academy gate, he ran into Riese. The slight, blue haired woman was walking along one of the conjoining pathways to the left when she joined him. She smiled warmly as she approached

"Hey"

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Isn't it obvious?" She replied "I was out for a walk"

"Funny, I had the exact same idea"

They walked alongside one another in a comfortable silence as they passed through the massive arched gate leading into the Academy courtyard. The courtyard was a flat, concrete landscape with a fountain in the centre. Riese walked ahead and sat on the edge of the fountain and waited for Aeneas to join her. As he sat by her he looked into the sky.

"What's on your mind?" she asked him

"Nothing much" he replied, his gaze never leaving the sky.

Riese let out a sigh, "Don't lie to me Aeneas, you never take the long route around Parousia unless you have something on your mind."

Riese was right. He never took that route simply for fun. "I guess...I just needed some time to think."

Riese looked up into the sky. "He'll be fine Aeneas."

Aeneas looked at her in surprise, "How did you?"

Riese smiled at him, "I've known you for the better part of a few years, and you honestly think I wouldn't know what's bothering you?"

"Yeah, I guess that was stupid of me" he replied, scratching his head. "I just feel so useless, it's been a month and Gale still isn't waking up. I'm beginning to wonder if he ever will."

Riese placed her hand on top of Aeneas and squeezed it reassuringly. "He will. Any day now he will. And when he does, we will beat him up for making us worry so much"

"Thanks Riese" he said, after some time had passed "I needed that"

Riese gave a confirming nod before removing her hand from Aeneas. They sat, once again, in a comfortable silence. Time seemed to stop and all their worries disappeared into the wide open sky.

"Hey, Aeneas?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Yeah Riese?"

"Did you hear shouting by any chance?"

Aeneas looked at his friend perplexed, "No. Why?"

"No reason. I just thought I heard Eurydice shout something."

Aeneas laughed, "Come now Riese, that's ridiculous, since when does-"

**"I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR A MONTH!?"**

Aeneas and Riese stared at each other in shock.

"...Was that...?" said Riese

"...I think so..." replied Aeneas

They sat there, dumbfounded. Then, in unison, they hopped of the fountain and rushed towards the infirmary.

* * *

Heal-Do and Elua where nearing the infirmary when they heard the shout. The two former members of the Klessirpemdo rushed towards the door and looked in upon a welcome, but curious sight.

Gale was awake, and his face was contorted into a mixture of surprise, curiosity, and confusion. His eyes seemed vacant of any semblance of life. Eurydice was frantically waving her hand in front of his face.

"I think you broke him" stated Elua, causing Eurydice to turn around and give her a wry grin.

"I sure hope not" she said as Elua and Heal-Do approached. "Riese would kill me if that happened"

She moved aside to allow the other two to get closer.

"Hey, you're finally up!" said Elua cheerfully as she stood at the edge of the cot.

No response.

"You had everyone worried. We didn't know what to expect"

No response.

"uuuhhh...Gale?"

Elua leaned in close and began poking his cheek.

"Elua" inquired Heal-Do, "what are you doing?"

Elua looked at Heal-Do, then Eurydice, then back to Heal-Do.

"Eurydice broke Gale" she stated plainly. She then looked at Eurydice. "I think we should fix him before Riese shows up"

"I think you're a bit late for that" stated a familiar voice at the doorway. Elua, Heal-Do and Eurydice turned around to see Aeneas, Riese and Meiga (who had also heard the shout and ran to the infirmary as quickly as he could) enter the room. Elua quickly made her way over to Riese and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"I want you to know" she said with a serious expression, "This was all Eurydice's fault"

"ELUA!" exclaimed a shocked Eurydice.

"Its fine" said Heal-Do, calming Eurydice down, "He's just in a state of shock"

Riese walked over to where Gale sat and waved her hand in front of his face. After he showed no response she turned around to face the others and sighed.

"He just woke up and he is already broken"

Aeneas moved over to her. "So what do we do"

Everyone in the room was silent as they began to think of something that could snap their friend out of his trance. Suddenly, Meiga began chuckling too himself. Everyone raised their eyebrows in his direction. Noticing the gesture he held up his hand.

"Don't worry, I got this"

They all watched with curiosity as he made his way over to Gale. Then, without warning, he grabbed a nearby stool and knocked him over the head with it. Everyone was frozen in place by the shock, but soon snapped out of it when they heard a moan and an angered shout from Gale.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

* * *

Gale was annoyed. The dull, throbbing sensation at the back of his head was testament to that fact.

_A man zones out for a few minutes and his friends see fit to hit him in the head._

"Seriously Meiga, what is wrong with you. Who in their right mind hits someone over the head with a stool?!" he complained.

Meiga shrugged, "We thought you were broken, and hitting things usually gets them to work"

Gale watched in amusement and satisfaction as Meiga was hit in the head by five separate hands; causing him to rub the back of his head in pain.

"What was that for?" he asked

"We thought your head was broken" everyone said in unison. Meiga mumbled several curses under his breath while everyone chuckled at his predicament. Aeneas stopped chuckling and gave Gale a large smile.

"Nice to see you back in the land of the wake"

Gale returned the gesture, "It's good to be back"

Gale looked at everyone in the room. Though it had been a month, other than some slight changes, everyone was essentially the same as he remembered.

Aeneas still had his hair gelled back, though it was slightly longer. He was wearing a simple brown, cotton tunic and pants.

Riese still had the same short blue hair and pale grey eyes. She was still wearing her red sleeveless top and long skirt.

Elua's light green hair was slightly longer, though not many would tell the difference. She was wearing a sleeveless blue top and white pants.

Heal-Do's unusual purplish hair was still quite long. She wore a simple navy blue dress.

Meiga still had his head in a ponytail, though his outfit was quite eccentric. He was wearing a multicoloured suit.

The room was filled with joyous laughter and merrymaking. Everyone was happy to be reunited again after what seemed like an eternity. Before they knew it, the sun had already set and the moon greeted the night with its light.

Gale let out a sigh of relief "it's nice to see that not much has changed in the time I've been asleep"

The room dropped silent in a heartbeat. Everyone shared a knowing look, causing Gale to cock his head to the side in confusion.

Riese eventually spoke up, "There's actually allot that's happened while you've been out."

"Really?" said Gale, "Like what."

Riese was straining to find the right words to say; Heal-Do intervened for her, "Elua can fill you in on the details. You're still not at full strength so you should get some rest"

"But-"

"No buts Gale" interrupted Riese, "Heal-Do is right. You should get some rest. Elua will fill you in on everything tomorrow"

_But I wanna know now_

"But-"

A cold glare from Riese silenced any of Gale's protests.

"Fine" he conceded dejectedly, as everyone began to leave the room, leaving him alone with Elua.

"Don't worry Gale" said Elua cheerfully, "I have many things that you would like to hear"

Gale gave a wry smile before lying down on the bed.

"Yeah, I look forward to it"

Elua began to fidget where she stood.

"Is something wrong?"

She made her way over to the door. After ensuring that they were alone, she closed the door and then moved back over to Gale. Confused by her behaviour, Gale watched in silence as she began to pace about the room with a serious expression. Suddenly, she turned and faced him.

"I need to ask you something."

Her gaze never leaving his eyes, Gale cocked his head to the side as he waited for Elua to continue. She took a deep breath, and then deadpanned.

"What are you?"


	3. Aftermath: Part 2

**I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR A MONTH?!- Part 2**

* * *

Luna had been patrolling the perimeter last night when Heal-Do had approached and told her of Gale's awakening. Though the cherry haired girl wouldn't admit it to anyone, she was quite elated to hear that her rival had recovered from his coma.

_"You should drop by when you get the chance. I'm sure that he would appreciate the gesture."_

Taking her sisters words to mind, she decided to pay him a visit the next morning. Though she still had her own grievances with him, primarily the fact that she had not defeated him once in battle, she believed that she owed him at least a gesture of good will. Which was why she was confused as to how her attempt to show a gesture of good will had transformed into her falling on top of Gale and effectively pinning him to the bed. And to make matters even worse, Elua had just walked into the room with Abelia, whose mouth was no agape in shock.

"This isn't what it looks like" Luna said shakily. Usually, she saw no need in explaining herself to others. However, her current predicament had caused her to rethink her philosophy, "I was trying to help him stand but then we fell."

"You...fell..." sounded out Abelia, stating the words clearly to make sure she heard right.

"Yes"

"And you just happened to fall on him like that?" interjected Elua, visibly confused as to how that was even possible.

Luna's face reddened, "...Yes..."

Regaining her composure, Abelia straightened herself up and cleared her throat, "Maybe it's best if you explain from the beginning"

"But first", said Elua, "perhaps you should get off Gale before you get too comfortable?"

Realising that she hadn't moved from her compromising position the entire time; with reflexes like a cat she hopped off the bed and landed gracefully on her feet just a few meters away from the other two women. After a moment, she began her recount.

* * *

_"So how are you feeling?" asked Luna as she sat on the stool next to the cot. _

_Gale looked at her and gave his usual large grin as he replied, "Much better thanks."_

_Luna smirked in return. "Good. I would be pissed if you died in your sleep"_

_"Awww, were you worried about me?" he asked jokingly_

_"Of course not" she said bluntly, "the privilege of killing you is mine alone"_

_Gale chuckled awkwardly, sincerely hoping she was joking. "At any rate, I am glad that you decided to visit. I wanted to thank you"_

_Luna cocked her head to the side, "For what?"_

_ "Elua told me that you were the one that got me out of the citadel. If it weren't for you I probably would've burnt alongside strife."_

_"Like I said; the pleasure of killing you belongs to me."_

_"Still, whatever your reason, I am grateful for what you've done."_

_Unsure of how to respond, Luna simply nodded her head in reply. As Gale attempted to get up from his cot, Luna stopped him;_

_"You know you're not strong enough to walk yet" she reproached him sternly. _

_Gale responded with an awkward chuckle, "Not yet, true. But there is a pair of crutches in the cupboard; could you help me get them?"_

_Luna gave him a hard look, "You just sit there, I can get them myself"_

_Gale gave her a serious expression, "I'm afraid not."_

_"Oh, and why is that?" she sneered_

_"You're too short to reach them"_

_Feeling insulted; Luna ignored Gale and made her way over to the cupboard. After scouring the shelves she saw no sign of the items in question._

_"There not in here." She stated._

_"They're on the very top shelf. Look, just help me over there and I'll find them. It's the easiest thing to do"_

_After stubbornly refusing to comply with Gales request for a few minutes in a vain attempt to find the crutches; Luna reluctantly gave in and went over to assist Gale out of the cot. After a few minutes of awkwardly positioning themselves in a way that would allow Gale to walk without restricting Luna's range of movement; they began to slowly make their way towards the cupboard, only for Gale to fall back onto the cot and drag Luna down with him._

_"What do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed _

_"It was an accident! I didn't think that that would happen!"_

_Then, the door opened._

* * *

"...and that's what happened"

The infirmary was silent. Luna's story was replaying through Abelia's and Elua's minds like a film. Suddenly, laughter could be heard from the other side of the room. Turning, the three women saw Gale clutching his sides in a hysterical fit of laughter.

"...what's so funny?" asked Abelia. Gale tried to calm himself, but the mere thought of it sent him laughing. After what seemed like an eternity of his maniacal laughter, he abruptly stopped and stared at the three women, unnerving them.

"...what's so funny?" repeated Abelia, shifting around uncomfortably.

"Absolutely nothing" Gale deadpanned, shocking all present. "I was just bored that I didn't get to say anything for a while and wanted to see what would happen."

The women's jaws dropped. Before any of them could question his behaviour Gale interrupted them, "So what's up Abelia? Elua told me that you had something you wanted to tell me?"

Abelia quickly regained her composure, "Yes I did" she motioned towards the other two girls, "Do you mind if I talk to him in private?"

Before Luna could protest, primarily because she didn't like taking orders from Abelia, Elua quickly grabbed the cherry haired girl and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind them. Abelia made her way over to Gale, who was waiting patiently for her to say what was on her mind. She sat on the cot next to him and began her inquiries;

"So how much has Elua told you of our current situation?"

Gale adopted a thoughtful look as he recalled what Elua had told him, "After we defeated Strife; everyone has been doing their best to maintain order within the capital. So far, no one has attempted to derail the efforts of reconstruction and war relief efforts, but there has been little success in winning over the people."

Abelia nodded, "Yes. Despite the fact that Emperor Strife was a terrible ruler, he provided some sense of order within the turbulent nature that rules these times. The population is divided; some see our victory over Strife as the dawn of a new age for the country, while others believe it to be a precursor of the dreadful cycle of war and usurpation to come"

Gale let out a long heavy sigh, "No one said rebuilding a country would be easy. Hell I hoped that everything would naturally sort itself out. Why can't reality work like it does in my dreams?"

"Because then there would be no reason to dream in the first place." Abelia said nonchalantly.

"That's true" Gale replied, folding his hands behind his head as he lay back down and stared at the ceiling, "Looks like there will be no shortage of dreams with all the problems the arising factions are causing."

"So Elua informed you of them as well."

Gale nodded, "News of Strife's defeat spread quickly. A few of the less savoury and opportunistic individuals of Grandall saw this as an opportunity to garner power. There are four factions in particular that are the most problematic; the Black Cross, The Leviathan, The Tarnished Knights, and the Merchants guild."

"Correct. Though there are various, smaller factions, they all fall under the authority of these ones. It's good that Elua informed you of this, it makes what I need to ask easier to understand"

Gale smirked, "Does it involve me fighting against an entire nation?" Abelia's response shocked and confused him, much more than it should have;

"Quite the opposite; I want you to avoid fighting at all cost"

* * *

"What do you mean Abelia doesn't want Gale to get involved with the other factions!?"

Luca was dumbfounded by what Rudiger had just told him. The two of them were patrolling the city that night per Abelia's request and had gotten to the subject of Gale. Luca assumed that after Gale woke up he would resume command and subjugate the factions.

"It's like I said" replied Rudiger, feeling slightly annoyed that he had to explain himself, "Abelia wouldn't want Gale to get involved with them. In all honesty I agree with her decision."

"Why?" said an uncomprehending Luca, as the two of them turned at the corner that led into the market square.

Rudiger let out a long, exasperated sigh."Luca...think of the current situation for the moment. The leaders of the factions are all those that bear some grudge against the former Grandall Empire. How would they react towards the individual who initially established Grandall's authority in the first place?"

Luca thought for a moment before responding, "You're saying that Gale is in danger if he interacts with the factions? That's ridiculous! Who would be stupid enough to attack the man who overthrew an empire?!"

_How simple minded is this man?_ thought Rudiger, "If that were the case then Abelia would have no qualms about exhibiting Gale's strength"

Luca was growing frustrated at Rudiger not speaking to him plainly about the subject, "Then why don't you enlighten me with your knowledge O great and wizened one?" he said sarcastically.

"Think for a moment" replied Rudiger, ignoring Luca's sarcasm, "Abelia wants a non-violent resolution to these conflicts. She doesn't want to risk another civil war breaking out and she knows that Gale wouldn't want one either."

Rudiger stopped momentarily to allow some passing shoppers room to get by, allowing Luca some time to think. After they left he spoke up before Rudiger could continue;

"And if Gale is like the physical embodiment of the leaders tragic past, it's more than likely than not that his presence could lead to another war?"

"Indeed" confirmed Rudiger, slightly surprised by Luca's understanding, "Though we know better than most that Gale desires peace more than anyone, and although he was simply doing his duty as soldier during the mantis wars, his presence could be seen as an act of aggression towards the factions."

Luca sighed, "It's never easy"

Luca spotted a tavern just outside the market square. "Let's get a drink"

"I don't drink"

"I'll pay?"

"Let's get a drink"

So the two went off, eager to forget their worries for the future, the tavern keep would later say that the bar was never as lively as it had been that night.

* * *

Leraje sat in the Parousia city library reading books by candlelight. The blonde-haired, spectacled gentleman had spent most of the day studying and researching a variety of subjects in the hopes of encountering anything that could assist in the reunification of Grandall. So far, he had found out very little, or new information.

_'The Black Cross' _he thought, reviewing all the information he knew on the factions, '_are a group made out of retired soldiers from the former Halteese and Dalkian armies. They are led by a man named Rutherford, a former noble of Dalkia. They have set their base in the southern deserts, and so far have kept to themselves.'_

_'The Leviathan are led by a mysterious woman named BrunHilde. She was once part of the rebels before being defeated by Gale. After that, she was imprisoned and awaiting execution before being freed by her comrades. I wonder why she of all people would start an uprising. Oh well, they are mainly gathering supporters in the north mountains so it would be a while before they could pose a real threat."_

_'The Tarnished Knights are simply a group of old soldiers and farmhands that have taken up arms. They're isolationists it seems, having no desire to further any disputes but refusing to submit to any other factions. There leaders is a man named Caleb Malek, a village lord.'_

_'The Merchant guild is lead by a man named Marcel. Through the use of mercenaries and the variety of contacts at their disposal they have completely occupied Epistema. The only question is why? Is it fear of losing power and influence?'_

Leraje let out a long disheartened sigh. He had truly found nothing that could help out with the current situation. Like Abelia, he wanted as non-violent a resolution as possible.

A slight grin formed at the thought of the blonde haired woman. When Gale fell into a coma, it was her that took the leadership role. She was the one that kept things in motion; establishing Parousia Military Academy as a base, opening peaceful relations with the citizens (though many still had suspicions towards them) and keeping everyone busy.

He had to admit, she was nothing like Gale in terms of leadership. She was; strong, determined, hard-working, serious and intelligent. Leraje had found himself time and time again gazing at the woman in admiration. It was like she carried an aura of authority and nobility around her that made you want to follow her to hell and back. Leraje only knew of two others like this. The first was Gale, whose kind and somewhat confounding nature seemed to attract and unite people from all walks of life. And the second...

"I knew I would find you here"

...was Ailian. Leraje closed his book and turned in the direction of his old friend and comrade. Ailian carried a candle in her left hand that dimly lit her face, showing her flawless skin, dark straight short hair, and war weary sapphire eyes. She had a slight smile on her face. Leraje realised that she must have something to tell him, so he quickly motioned her to a seat opposite to him. She gratefully accepted and as soon as she sat down Leraje spoke up.

"Did you need something from me?" he asked curiously.

"Not really..." she was lying. Leraje had known her long enough know when she was; a slight twitch of the eyebrow, the slight reluctance of speech, and the brushing of her hair behind one ear. She was lying. Leraje stared at her intently, waiting for her to tell the truth, Ailian noticed this and sighed, "I needed your advice". Leraje was surprised.

"What about?" he asked her, It was unknown for Ailian to openly seek advice from anyone, she was stubborn that way. Ailian noted his surprise but chose to ignore it, continuing with her inquiry.

"It's about Gale". Leraje was perplexed.

"What about him?"

"You know how he seems to make allies with the strangest of people?"

Leraje thought for a moment.

* * *

Aeneas was a farm boy with herculean strength.

Riese was an Ex-Assassin for the Halteese Republic.

Meiga was a swordsman from a foreign country.

Eurydice was the daughter of a fallen noble family.

Abelia was descended from a bloodline of heroes.

Kanon was a cheerful bubble of death.

Ailian was (though Leraje would never tell it to her face) a sadist wielding a sickle.

Jinkai was a mysterious ninja type person who appeared and disappeared at will.

Tina was an eccentric bubble of death.

Yuilin would beat you to death with an oversized fan.

Luca was an ex-thief and pick pocket.

Rudiger was a crazy man who could beat you to death with anything remotely resembling a lance.

Feofan was an effeminate looking man that bewildered most people due to his appearance.

The Klessirpemdo was made of female soldiers that had attempted to kill them on multiple occasions.

* * *

"Yes" he said after pondering over it, "he does tend to make allies with the strangest of people"

Ailian slowly nodded before reaching down in her pocket and producing a small envelope with Gales name written on the front.

"I got this from someone when I was patrolling the town. They asked me to deliver it to Gale but I am unsure if I should."

"Why?" replied a puzzled Leraje.

Ailian took a deep breath, and the words that came next made Leraje's blood run cold.

"I got this letter from the Azure Knight"


End file.
